Dullahan's Rebirth
by ValeForce
Summary: Isaac wins the Sol Blade from Frlix and must travel on a quest to stop an ancient evil. But he has mixed feelings about leaving Jenna behind. As The evil being grows stronger, Isaac will have to use all of his strength. And courage
1. Chapter 1

A jarring went up my shoulder, almost causing me to drop my sword as I parried Felix's blow. The townspeople of Vale and Vault had both come to watch this spectacular event. As such I was a bit nervous.

My reasons are my own, but I needed the Sol Blade. You know, the King of all swords. Problem was, Felix had possession of it. So I had challenged him to a duel. The things at stake were Felix's Sol Blade, against all my money. Which was 320,000 gold. Needless to say I didn't want to lose.

I almost lost my sword my sword again as I parried. Felix raised his sword to strike. I raised my own sword up to block, but it left my hand as soon as his clashed with mine.

It flew a few feet away and slid so it was about ten yards out of my grasp. I collapsed onto my knees, exhausted. Felix raised his sword to strike. It came down heavily.

But I was gone.

I raced towards my sword, using up all my energy. I knew Felix was the faster runner, so I only had a few seconds. I heard his footsteps coming up behind me, so I dove for the sword. I somersaulted past, but I grabbed my sword halfway through. I had mere moments before I lost. I shut my eyes, pointed my sword where Felix was charging at me…

…And smiled as I felt my blade hit the Psynergy force field generated by Felix's father.

"Yield."

I opened my eyes to see Felix's father walking towards me. He held out his hand to help me up. Then in a loud voice so everyone could hear, he spoke.

"You have done well Isaac. You bested the owner of the Sol Blade, not by using brute strength, but by cunning and tactics. You have definitely earned the right to wield the Sol Blade."

He turned to Felix. "Felix, will you relinquish ownership of the Sol Blade to Isaac?" He asked.

Felix murmured so quietly that it was barely audible. "I will."

Everyone turned as the mayor of Vault entered the dueling field. In his hands was a sword that radiated light. Its handle was encrusted with gemstones, and it was also gold. The mayor knelt to Isaac, holding the Sol Blade out in front of him.

"To you I bequeath the Sol Blade."

I reached out my hand and slowly removed the sword from its sheath. I felt a moment of awe, like I could do anything. I raised it above my head. And everyone applauded, some cheered, and some yelled congratulations at the top of their lungs.

Hours later, when we were done celebrating, I headed back to my tent, since the houses hadn't been built yet. I started to pack my things when I heard someone open the tent flap. I whirled around to find myself staring into Jenna's purple eyes.

"Leaving already?" She asked, moving to sit down on the bed.

"Jenna…" I started, but didn't finish as her lips met mine. I felt a moment of surprise, and then gave into the kiss. We held it for several seconds before pulling apart. I realized her arms were draped around my neck.

"Now will you stay?" She breathed.

"I can't, Jenna." I said, even though it hurt.

She pulled away with her back to me. We stood like this in awkward silence for a few minutes, before Jenna spoke.

"If you stay," She said slowly, "You can do anything you want with me."

I was shocked to hear this. But I quickly regained my composure, and frowned at her with disapproval.

"Don't waste your integrity over something as trivial as this Jenna." I said.

She turned around, tears in her eyes. "This isn't trivial Isaac. This is real. If you leave, you might settle somewhere else, find someone else and-"

I cut her off as I caressed her cheek with my hands. "I already have someone." I murmured. I pulled her into a hug.

I heard her sobs, muffled by my chest. I hugged her tightly to keep myself from crying. She pulled away after several minutes and stared deeply into my eyes.

"You have to promise me two things before you leave, Isa." She whispered.

"What are they?" I murmured.

'The first one is you'll come back. The second is…" She paused biting her lip.

"What is it?" I asked gently.

"That you will…That you will always be mine, forever and always." She looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet.

"I promise that I will come back." I tilted her chin up so that she was staring into my eyes. "And forever and always."

I saw her mouth curl up into a smile. She pulled me close, and all else was forgotten.

Including what I was supposed to do.


	2. Chapter 2

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Golden Sun. It is made by Nintendo and is rightfully theirs.)

Isaac's PoV

I woke up, feeling groggy. I was unaware of what I was supposed to be doing until it me him. I had to leave. I remembered last night, how Jenna and Ihad had a passionate kiss, lost in the moment. Nothing beyond that had happened, but Jenna seemed to want to push further. I had lost focus of time, and remembered to check the sun.

I went outside and realized that there was no sunlight. The clouds were covering the sun, making it all but impossible to check the time. Crap, I think, if Ivan was here, he could check for me.

As of late Ivan's power had grown considerably, surpassing even Hamma's. It had grown dangerous to use, and Kraden had gone with Piers and Sheba to research what was going on. I had a hunch that Ivan's power was a result of the lighting of the Elemental Lighthouses, but kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to upset the uneasy peace we had.

I hefted my bag onto my shoulder, regretting to leave everybody behind, but realized there was no way around it. They could get hurt. I started down the pathway leading away from Vault, intent on reaching Kalay by midday. If it hadn't already passed.

Up above, the thunderclouds roared.

Rain started to pour down on my head, so I put on my heavy tunic to keep the rain off of my dry clothes. I clutched the Sol Blade at my side from time to time. I had an uneasy feeling but couldn't place why.

I came to the bridge leading to Kalay from Vault. It had been broken when Mt. Aleph erupted a year ago, but it had finally been fixed. I felt a little bit of the tension I had been feeling ease out of my shoulders as I took my first step onto the bridge. I was halfway across when I heard something snapping.

I dove to the other side of the bridge, drawing the Sol Blade from its sheath. At first, nothing happened. In the blink of an eye, though, the bridge snapped, and a sea serpent head popped out of the hole it had made. Its eyes glowed red, and it had turquoise scales up and down its neck. The teeth were honed to razor points and I saw a little bit of venom dropping from the tip.

It eyed me warily, as if deciding what my weaknesses were. The rain at this time had started to pour down even harder, and the raindrops ran into my eyes, making me blink rapidly, which blurred my vision. I gripped the Sol Blade tightly in both hands, waiting for the serpent to make the first move.

With blinding agility its head whipped out to attack my left side. I brought my sword up to block ramming it against the first tooth it came against. Holy crap, I thought as the serpent's head retracted. Its tooth is half my size.

I called on the power of synergy, ripping vines up from the ground on the shore, making them intertwine around the serpent's neck. It roared angrily, snapping at the vines. I pushed harder and bigger thicker ones erupted from the ground to do the same as the first ones. In an act of desperation the serpent swung its head on the shore, knocking me off my feet, into the river.

Jenna's PoV

I sat glumly at the fire, fiddling with the necklace Isaac had given me when we got back to Vale. The necklace was in the shape of a dolphin, with sapphire for the eyes. Its body was made of silver, and it glittered when reflected off of the light just right.

Suddenly the door burst open, Isaac's dad, Kyle, falling onto the floor in a heap. I frowned as a gust of cold air hit my face, and I commanded the fire to burn brighter. Which of course it did.

Kyle got up onto his feet unsteadily, as if he was drunk.

When he said nothing, I shifted on the couch under his penetrating stare. Several more minutes passed. He opened his mouth, then closed it and looked away. Finally, I got impatient.

"S-spit it out," I stammered at him. He lifted his head up, and I saw the formings of tears in his eyes. My blood started to run cold.

"Isaac is dead."


End file.
